


Matsukawa's Eyebrows Have Gotta Go

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi can't stand to loose, M/M, Matsukawa's eyebrows have got to go, Mattsun and Makki are just some dudes bein guys, Oikawa started this as a joke, Protect Kindaichi 2K17, Seijou got jokes, Some dudes being gay, Some guys been dudes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This has probably been done before, inaccurate usage of Nair hair removal, please don't do anything to eyebrows that is said in this fic, please don't shave off your friends eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: It started out as a simple truth or dare at a Seijou sleepover, but then turned into a competition to see who could erase the caterpillars off of Matsukawa Issei's face, permanently.





	Matsukawa's Eyebrows Have Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> I was on campus talking to Apalonia over the phone and then this kinda of slipped into our conversation, I hope you enjoy it! Also NAIR HAS TO SIT A WHILE BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY IT HAPPENS RIGHT AWAY

Seijou has an annual sleepover at the end of every year, ' _this year is especially special since Tooru was really proud of all of you, especially you first years'_   Hanamaki recalls Iwaizumi saying to the team fondly. As he let his eyes glaze over the team he noticed a certain brown haired boy looking like he wants to say something.

"Spill it pretty boy, what's got you so antsy?" Makki says with a bored expression pointing at Yahaba.

"I suggest we play truth or dare!" Yahaba blurts out, Makki grins because he knew it was coming, especially after last years sleepover where Yahaba had to shave half of his head courtesy of Oikawa. As if on instinct Oikawa's eyes turn to them with a devilish glint.

"I agree dear kouhai, lets let you try to get your revenge" The tension between the two was thick as they grinned.

"Oikawa stop pestering the future captain" Iwaizumi said hitting the back of his head with a huff. That gained a whine from Oikawa and a snicker from Matsukawa. Matsukawa, his best friend, was sitting next to him leaning on his elbows as everyone formed a circle.

"How much you wanna' bet this will either be a disaster or lame?" Matsukawa whispered with a snicker, his breath leaving a trail along Hanamaki's neck causing him to shiver.

"That's not a fair bet since our first year it was lame and last year was a disaster" Hanamaki said with a grin turning his head to face his friend.

"Hey!" Oikawa yelled snapping his fingers in their direction "stop with the bedroom eyes and get in the circle" Matsukawa wiggled his eyebrows at Makki in a response to Oikawa, but the dark haired male scooted into the circle dragging Makki with him.

"Yahaba my dear, you instigated this, how about you go first. Truth or dare" Oikawa said with a wicked smirk causing the younger male to shift under his gaze.

"Truth" Yahaba says quietly

"Pussy!" Matsukawa and Hanamki say at the same time with lazy grins and Yahaba huffs and glares.

"It's the first years first time, lets not start this off with Master Manipulator over there controlling how the game goes" Yahaba says confidently, but through the false bravado you could see he was actually terrified of his captain.

 "Alright, _future captain_ " Although the title is supposed to be rewarding, Oikawa somehow makes it a threat. "How did you loose your virginity"

Yahaba was a bright pink and he looked around nervously "I...uh... What's the punishment if I don't answer?"

"Suicides" Oikawa says blandly and Yahaba groaned.

"Kyoutani" The whole room was quiet to Yahaba's confession and eyes immediatly smacked onto the other male that was mentioned.

"W-what?!" Kyoutani tried to bark out, but it was obvious he was flustered.

"You took our dear Yahaba-chan's virginity" Hanamaki says laying across Matsukawa's lap like he was fainting, even going as far to choke up at the last few words and put his hand to his forehead.

"You're a man now" Matsukawa says patting Makki on the head keeping a straight face.

"Whatever you fucks" Kyoutani said burying his face in his knees that were pulled tightly to his chest. Makki never realized it before, but Yahaba and Kyoutani were sitting quiet close.

"Mattsun" Yahaba said rubbing the blush away from his cheeks.

"Dare me my sweet summer child" Matsukawa says blowing a kiss to Yahaba "Don't let Kyou get jealous of me blowing you kisses." It was at this point that Makki knew, he fucked up. Kyoutani was glaring and lunged after his senior. "I don't want rabies!" Mattsun yelled grinning as Yahaba dragged Kyoutani back across the circle.

"Watch it, I wont stop him next time, and the first years are scared of him, and most of all, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would love to see you get your ass kicked" Yahaba said with a huff. Hanamaki looked to a pouting Matsukawa.

"The mean second year threatened me" Matsukawa said and clung onto Makki's arm dramatically

"It'll be alright, he wont go near you" Makki flexed and caused everyone else to roll their eyes.

"Anyways." Yahaba took in a deep breath "Sing a song to anyone, but the song has to be like you're serenading"

"Oh that's easy, I got the voice of an angel" Everyone raised an eyebrow unsure and even Makki had to admit he didn't know how well Mattsun sang.

"The revolution's coming, it's a minute away. I saw people marching in the streets today, you know we are made up of love and hate, but both of them are balanced on a razor blade" Matsukawa stood up and grabbed Watari's hands at pull him up as he sang. Matsukawa had his hand on Watari's hip and one holding his hand not really slow dancing but being silly with it. "I'll paint the picture, let me set the scene I know, I'm all for people following their dreams, just re-remember life is more than fitting in your jeans. It's love and understanding positivity" Matsukawa twirled Watari and got the young librero to sing along the best he could through his fits of giggles. Makki leaned back watching Mattsun and tilted his head, it was true, he could sing well, and although he was being silly it was obvious he could dance well. When he stopped singing he let go of Watari who stumbled sitting back down while he laughed, he was probably dizzy.

"Makki, my love" Matsukawa said with a grin as he sat down next to him. Hanamaki ignored the flutter in his chest and instead, responds.

"Hmm?" Makki says batting his eyelashes. "Oh, truth, sorry i just got so caught up in your eyes" Oikawa was heard making gagging noises as Matsukawa's grin spread wide.

"Tell us your identity" The sound of Iwaizumi cursing and Oikawa giggling overdid the sound of confused first years.

"I sexually Identify as a meme. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of being uploaded onto the imgur website and linked into the reddit threads. People say to me that a person being a meme is Impossible and I'm fucking retarded but I don't care, I'm beautiful. I'm having a computer scientist put my brain into my computer like johnny depp in transendence, equipping me with the dankest of pictures from the internet. From now on I want you guys to call me "Sir Danks-a-lot" and respect my right to meme from above and meme needlessly. If you can't accept me you're a memephobe and need to check your internet privilege. Thank you for being so understanding." Makki says with a wipe at his eye like he's wiping away a tear.

"Then call me a memeaphobe" Iwaizumi says coolly.

"Ah my dear Iwa-chan, truth or dare bara-boy" Iwaizumi groaned at the names.

"Dare"

"Kiss Oikawa" Hanamaki meant it to be degradiing for Iwaizumi, he didn't expect the man to shurg and lean over planting a soft kiss on Oikawa's lips. When Iwaizumi pulled away Oikawa gave him another quick kiss causing their ace to blush softly and grin a little.

"Wait! No!" Matsukawa shouted at them throwing popcorn. "You didn't tell us!"

Oikawa just shrugged with a grin "It's not like we hide it or anything." Matsukawa let his jaw fall open and then groan.

"Shit, you right, you right." Matsukawa's eyes sparkle as they look to Hanamaki and Hanamaki steps out of his crush for a second to realize how _distracting_ Mattsun's eyebrows are.

"Kindaichi" Iwaizumi says finally and the timid first year answers nervously.

"D-dare" Iwaizumi grins and everyone knows that Kindaichi made a mistake.

"Prank call someone..." Iwaizumi's eyes go big for a moment as his grin spreads. "Someone from Shiratorizawa"

Kindaichi pales and opens his mouth but Yahaba speaks up. "He can take my next dare, I want this one" an evil grin spreads across Yahaba's face and Iwaizumi looks to Oikawa who nods in approval.

"Captain says yes, give him the phone" Kunimi says bored, but thankful his friend didn't have to prank call anyone.

"Who do you want me to prank call?" Yahaba asked eyeing Oikawa, Oikawa must have gotten whatever message that Yahaba was trying to get across because Oikawa nods tossing him his phone.

"Shirabu right? or Semi?" Oikawa asked tilting his head but amused.

"Shirabu" Yahaba says plainly. When Oikawa was getting quiestionable looks he just shrugged and responded with _'us setters have a group chat, like Iwaizumi is included in a captain chat'_.

Yahabae put the phone call on speaker and had a grin splitting across his face. "Who the fuck is it? Hiding behind an unknown number" the angry voice of Shiratorizawa's starting setter rang through and the sound of clutter in the background. "Goshiki! Fuckin' stop!" There's a yip and an apology among the background noises and countless laughter.

"I'm coming after you" Yahaba twisted his voice to drop three octaves and the other end of the phone got very silent.

"Shirabu who is it? Put them on speaker" Ushijima's voice was very distinguishable.

"Your family isn't safe, and neither are your friends, if you happen to have any" There's a growl.

"SHIGERU I KNOW ITS YOU!" The sound of Shirabu's voice rang loud and clear as if he was too close to the speaker and it caused everyone to break out into giggles as Yahaba hung-up.

The rest of the night went on like that, Kindaichi, as promised, took Yahaba's dare which was to do a backbend and stay there as long as he could, he lasted five minutes. Oikawa was dared to call and apologize to Kageyama for being a bad senpai which received a 'thank you Oikawa-senpai' and caused Oikawa's little frozen heart to unthaw as he teared up. It finally got down to Hanamaki who had a sleeping Matsukawa on his lap. "Shave his eyebrows off" It was Kyoutani who had declared this dare and everyone stared in shock.

"Oh, hell yes" Hanamaki said with his eyes going wide, Oikawa handed him one of Iwaizumi's razors and Makki got to work. They were thick so it was hard and he had to change the blade once but eventually, he had no eyebrows. Everyone went into a giggle fit and took pictures before settling down and falling asleep. the what would be peaceful morning was interrupted by a screech coming from Oikawa and Matsukawa punching him. It wasn't hard but Oikawa didn't look comfortable.

"My eyebrows!" Matsukawa was screeching and it was on everyone's snapchat story within the hour. A week passed after that and when Matsukawa came back to practice and his eyebrows were back in full effect, plus then some. His eyebrows seemed somewhat thicker and when he went to the locker rooms to change Oikawa blurted something out.

"We need to see who can get those awful things off his face for good" Oikawa looked back to the locker room door quickly and although Hanamaki wanted to protect Matsukawa, there was something there that made him want to erase those eyebrows even more. When Matsukawa came back out everyone got silent and he raised a thick eyebrow to all of them and Kindaichi looked scared. After practice Hanamaki began to think of ways to get those eyebrows off, when he headed to the shower he saw Oikawa putting something in the stall that Matsukawa typically used and slither out like a minx. Makki raised an eyebrow and shook his head going back to his shower. There's the possibility of waxing off his eyebrows, that'd be hard to do while he slept, then again so should have shaving but he was out like a rock. About a half hour later there's a fit of rage coming from Matsukawa's stall.

 "Stop picking on my eyebrows you fuckers!" Matsukawa hardly ever gets upset, and there's no real venom in his voice, but it causes Makki to grin. Everyone was laughing seeing Matsukawa bare faced again, and again, within the hour everyone's Snapchat stories had a bare-faced Matsukawa on it throwing a fit of a rage.

And again, a week later, they're _back._ Hanamaki decides to step up his game and decides to go for the wax tonight since Matsukawa plans to come over. When Hanamaki joins his teamates he hears Iwaizumi grumbling to Oikawa. "Maybe i need to take a chainsaw to them, or a weed whacker" Oikawa's laugh is loud and contagious as he shakes his head.

"Oh my god, Iwa-chan, no!" Oikawa continues to laugh and Makki breaks out into giggles with him as Mattsun comes out.

"Are we done attacking my eyebrows!?" Everyone muttered yes but no one meant it. And when practice ends Matsukawa basically begs Hanamaki to let him take a shower at his house to which he agrees with a grin. "You're a saviour!" Matsukawa said with a ' _whoop_ ' as he walked out of the gym. Hanamakki grinned because it was finally his turn, the Earth was finally rotating at the perfect axis for his plans to fall in line like this. Thank you Earth. Everything went on like normal, Matsukawa showered, they played a video game, watched some movies, cookied some baked goods and eventually went to sleep. Matsukawa passed out like a light and Hanamaki took this chance, he had wax heating up in the bathroom, courtesy of his mother, and the strips ready to go. When the wax was heated up to its fullest Makki practically ran into the bedroom and laid on the wax, Mattsun stirred a bit but never woke which surprised Hanamaki.

Makki laid on the strips and let it sit there a while as he took pictures and videos posting them to every social media outlet, Snapchat, Twitter, Reddit, Discord, Instagram, and even Facebook. A few minutes later he has each hand grab one of the strips and he yanks it off causing Matsukawa to jump awake with a yelp and he rubbed at his eyebrows. Makki watched as his best friends face registered that his face was bare and he turned to face Makki who was video taping it. "You.... TRAITOR!" Matsukaw aleapt up to chase Makki but fell over, Makki ran out of the room still recording as he rain into the bathroom and locked the door, "You can't hide from me forever Takahiro!" Oh.. first names, Makki's fucked.

"A-are you camping outside the bathroom door?!" Hanamaki exclaims, not sure if he should be horrified or amused.

"Yes I am!" He heard a huff and a mumble "I thought you'd be the only one to protect me"

Hanamaki chuckled a small bit and opened up the door. "Alright, alright" he sat down next to Matsukawa and let his head fall back against the now closed bathroom door. "It was a one time thing, although, if this ever happens again don't be shocked if I whine about wanting to join in." Makki grins to Matsukawa who looks back at him with s chuckle.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't whine!" Matsukawa bursted out laughing at his own joke and Makko grinned with an idea.

"Mattsun- _chaaan_ " he mimicked Oikawas whine and tugged on Matsukawa's shirt.

"Shut up Hana _trash_ i" Matsukawa said trying his best Iwaizumi impression. Hanamaki couldn't help but giggle as he continued.

"Mattsun-chan I wanna kiss" again, only mimicking his friend and only meaning it a little.

"F-fine" Matsukawa still had on his Iwaizumi impression but it surprised Hanamaki to hear how genuinely startled he was. What surprises Makki more is the fact Matsukawa leans in and _does_ kiss him. It wasn't graceful, there were no sparks. It was clumsy and they didn't know what to do with their hands, but it was still nice feeling Matsukawa's lips on his, it felt secure.

When Hanamaki pulled back he couldn't help but laugh. "Wow that was bad" Matsukawa also burst out laughing as they entwined their fingers. "Guess we'll have ta' practice more" Makki says with a lopsided grin.

"Guess so~" Mattsun kisses the peach haired boys forehead. "But first, we watch Ghost".

"Fuck yeah, I love P. Swayze".

* * *

 "Tackle him!" Walking into the gym the next morning was especially difficult when you had Yahaba attaching himself to Matsukawa as he tried to run and Watari bouncing after them laughing.

"You seen happier~" Oikawa says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Did you two idiots finally confess to one another?" Makki didn't need to say anything, he knew that Oikawa knew, he always did. "He looks better with the thicker eyebrows, I'm glad we did this" Oikawa muses and Hanamaki can't help but agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It ain't no good, but I had a blast writing it! I hope y'all enjoyed. If ya ever wanna talk about Haikyuu or a y other fandom ya can message me @CryptidTrash on Twitter, it's a joint acct but Apalonia hasn't got to drawing art so she doesn't use it much rn!!


End file.
